Letters Home
by Le'vu
Summary: Korra had a lot of things expected of her when she moved to Republic City. But when the pressure became too much, her greatest comfort was writing home to mom and dad. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

This plot bunny has been hopping around for a bit so I decided to share it! With Korra being so far away from home, she has to let mom and dad know how she's doing some how! This is also kind of giving her retrospect and voice to certain events. The first few letters will match up with the series, but after that, it's at the mercy of my headcanon! ;) Enjoy and R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: Legend of Korra nor it's characters.

* * *

Dear Mom and Dad,

I've made it to Republic City!

The second I got off that boat, I knew this is where I had to be, where I belonged in the next part of my journey. But it was a little overwhelming at first. Naga was a bit spooked with all the Satomobiles and loud horns and not having a single yuan to my name didn't help in getting around!

Would you believe that the streets here are wide and long as far as the eye can see and that's STILL not enough room for all the people and Satomobiles this city has? You guys have to see this for yourself!

Before I go on, I want to tell you this before you hear it from anyone else and they blow it out of proportion, but I may have gotten into a _teensie_ bit of trouble with the local police. Nothing major really, just helping a citizen that was being harassed by thugs. I will admit that my bending did get a little out of control and I was doing my duty as the Avatar in helping that poor old man but I guess Chief Lin Bei Fong didn't see it that way. Which brings me to my next point…

The next time you see Katara, tell her that Lin isn't the same '_sweet little girl_' she talks about when mentioning the old days. Something tells me that Lin hasn't been '_sweet_' for a really long time!

The city is even more beautiful at night! The way every single light reflects and sparkles in the bay, the smells from restaurants serving authentic food from every nation, and jazz music playing from every corner! Jazz sounds so much better in person and I think I'm going to ask Tenzin if he'll let me have a radio to keep in my room.

Speaking of Tenzin, he agreed and let me stay in Republic City to train, on Air Temple Island none the less! Can you believe it? It's such an honor that I get to stay with him and his family! I promise I won't disappoint and I'll make every moment count!

If I could learn my first three elements before I even went to formal schooling, I'm sure airbending will be a piece of cake, especially with a master like Tenzin around.

I miss you both already but I know I'll make you proud! I promise I'll try to write as often as I can and keep you updated on what I'm up to. I have a feeling great things are going to happen here in Republic City!

Until next time!

With love,

Korra


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet baby Jesus, college finals are over! Now that summer is here, I'll be able to update on a regular basis. So here's to celebrate!

As always, R&R and constructive criticism is always welcome! :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: Legend of Korra nor it's characters.

* * *

Dear Mom and Dad,

Remember when I said airbending would be a piece of cake?

I was wrong. I was _dead_ wrong.

It's been a week since I began my training with Tenzin and frankly, I've made no progress. Everything about airbending is not me. The sitting still, the meditating, all the spiritual stuff I have to learn. Why couldn't learning this element be like earthbending? Stomping around and crushing everything was _way_ more cool (and fun).

I get that the White Lotus wants me to become more spiritual and I have to learn airbending to become a fully realized Avatar but this is turning out to be more of a challenge than I can handle, even with great airbenders like Tenzin and his children training with me.

Tenzin, his wife Pema, and their children Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo are the best and doing everything possible to make me feel at home! It's great being at the table with them for dinner and listening to Ikki and Meelo being silly, Jinora sharing something new she learned from the city archives, or Tenzin and Pema telling stories of Air Nomad culture and temples. I especially feel at home when the children ask me to tell stories of the Southern Water Tribe and what we do for fun when we are young, or what our favorite foods are, or how we even survive the winter months out there. It gets me kind of homesick but I'm managing!

Pema said in order to fit into the city a little more I should update my wardrobe a bit so she took me to the shopping district. She said I would need some formal clothes in case I need to make special appearances at city events but I doubt that's going to happen any time soon. We bought just a few pieces because of prices and because Ikki and Meelo thought it would be fun to blast mannequins into the air so 'they can be airbenders too!' You can imagine how quickly we had to get out of there! And she also bought fabric to make me my own set of Air Nomad style clothing!

After all the shopping and getting acquainted with Republic City, Tenzin put me right back to work on airbending. I got so frustrated yesterday with not being able to pick up on the airbending style of movement that I absolutely HAD to leave the temple for a bit to clear my head. As I was out I found something new! You won't believe the sport that's all the rage here! It's called Pro-bending, and I'm in love with it! Each team has a water, earth, and firebender and to make a long story short, the goal is to knock the other team off the platform they play on and into the water below. How fun does that sound?

By some weird stroke of luck, I even got to play in a professional match! I met this team called the Fire Ferrets with these two brothers. Mako is a firebender and Bolin is an earthbender. Their waterbender quit the team and after Bolin and I sweet talked Mako for a bit, I was allowed to play! I'll admit I was a total amateur at first. My competitive side came out and I might have used my other bending besides water and a few fouls were called on me but I got the hang of it quickly. In the spur of the moment, even for a split second, airbending started to make sense to me. You should have seen the way I dodged everything and used the evasive techniques Tenzin had taught me. It worked like a charm! We even won the match and rumor has it that we're making it to the championship tournament! Mako and Bolin have even agreed to make me a permanent fixture on the team! To make things even better, Tenzin approves of me using pro-bending as a learning tool, despite his dislike for the sport, and will allow me to leave the island for practices with the Fire Ferrets.

I'm so glad I've become friends with Mako and Bolin. For once in my life, I've made my own friends that the White Lotus hasn't picked for me. I've made friends that like me for me, and not because I'm the Avatar and can make them popular like those kids did in school back home. Heck, they aren't even scared of me and think I can send them to the Spirit World with a snap of my fingers! (Remember that rumor?) I'm so glad they treat me like any other person, like a human being.

I'm starting to get into the flow of things here in the city. I've realized and been humbled by the fact airbending will take time to learn. I've got a second family here in Republic City and new friends to keep me company and keep me focused.

I hope you both are doing well and can rest easy that I'm doing the best I can out here and taking each day in stride.

Homesickness is still there, Naga even howls at the moon from time to time because I think it reminds her of home, but knowing that these letters get to you makes it hurt a little less.

Wish me luck on my next match and training!

With love,

Korra


End file.
